Surveillance devices have generally been applied to various environments having safety considerations. These conventional surveillance devices only send images they captured to so-called safety control centers, and then security guards or professionals will determine whether the captured images show the occurrence of an abnormal event. Because of the finite human ability of judgment, the above method usually requires that every 9 to 16 surveillance devices need a security guard or a professional so that the labor cost is relatively high.
Recently, with the advance of the image recognition technology, smart surveillance devices are developed to determine, by image recognition, whether any people appear on the screen. When a human appears on the screen, a relevant warning is triggered. Therefore, a professional or security guard can monitor more surveillance devices as compared to conventional technologies in the art. However, image recognition needs a great deal of computation for each image stream processing, so each corresponding surveillance device needs to receive sufficient power supply if image recognition is performed at a surveillance device (camera) end. Even if the captured image stream is sent to the control center for image recognition, a respective surveillance device needs to be connected to a network or a signal transmission cable for the momentary transmission of image streams, and also needs to be connected to electricity supply to meet its power requirements.
Considering power requirements is an important aspect in actual applications and in some cases a surveillance system has to be placed in Off-the-Grid areas, there will be a need to develop a smart surveillance device with low power consumption.